Cloudominium/Gallery
Season one Griffon the Brush Off Pinkie outside Rainbow Dash's house S1E05.png Rainbow Dash pops outside S1E05.png Dragonshy Cloudsdale exterior shot S01E07.png Rainbow Dash battle yell S1E7.png Swarm of the Century Rainbow Dash home S1E10.png Rainbow Dash sleeping in the bed S01E10.png Rainbow Dash surrounded by parasprites S1E10.png Party of One Pinkie Pie singing to Rainbow Dash S1E25.png Pinkie Pie outside Dash's home S1E25.png Season two Read It and Weep Rainbow Dash reading in her bed S2E16.png Rainbow Dash reading the next book S2E16.png Season three Wonderbolts Academy Rainbow Dash's house S3E7.png Main ponies relaxing at the panic S3E7.png Season four Daring Don't Rainbow Dash writing in journal S4E04.png Rainbow Dash 'ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh' S4E04.png Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Rainbow flying to her home S4E21.png Twilight Sparkle "I discovered that you catalog everything" S4E21.png Season five Castle Sweet Castle Rainbow grabs Blaze figurine S5E3.png Rainbow Dash's Wonderbolts trophies S5E3.png Rainbow stops in front of Wonderbolt statue S5E3.png Rainbow salutes to Wonderbolt statue S5E3.png Rainbow flying out of her house S5E3.png Tanks for the Memories Rainbow's house S5E5.png Rainbow "Which... is exactly what you are" S5E5.png Rainbow Dash "than asleep in the cold" S05E05.png Rainbow Dash sulking in her room S5E5.png Fluttershy in Rainbow's bedroom door S5E5.png Season six Newbie Dash Rainbow Dash's cloudominium S6E7.png Rainbow "anypony seen my wing balm?" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "not much to tell" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "finally been recognized" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash returning home S6E7.png Rainbow opens her door and sees a party cannon S6E7.png Rainbow arrives to her surprise party S6E7.png Cutie Mark Crusaders cheer for Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow "from all the excitement" S6E7.png Rainbow "stand out in a different way" S6E7.png Stranger Than Fan Fiction Rainbow Dash "that's the deal!" S6E13.png The Cart Before the Ponies Rainbow Dash's cloudominium exterior S6E14.png Rainbow Dash loops through the air S6E14.png Rainbow "every town in Equestria has one" S6E14.png Rainbow Dash pushing a red trunk S6E14.png Scootaloo "what are you looking for?" S6E14.png Scootaloo nervously thanking Rainbow Dash S6E14.png 28 Pranks Later Pinkie Pie calling out to Rainbow Dash S6E15.png Rainbow appears in her house window S6E15.png Season seven Secrets and Pies Pinkie Pie watching Rainbow Dash sleep S7E23.png Rainbow Dash startled awake S7E23.png Rainbow Dash "I've never heard of" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "I made you your favorite pie" S7E23.png Rainbow Dash "well, I'm sorry I forgot about" S7E23.png Rainbow Dash sees flowers on her windowsill S7E23.png Rainbow tosses pie behind her wall poster S7E23.png Pie going down a pneumatic tube S7E23.png Tank grinning happily S7E23.png Pinkie Pie sees her pie has disappeared S7E23.png Rainbow rubs her belly and licks her lips S7E23.png Pinkie Pie looks under Rainbow's pillow S7E23.png Season nine Daring Doubt Fluttershy flying to Rainbow Dash's house S9E21.png Rainbow Dash flying to her front door S9E21.png Fluttershy "why you haven't heard of it" S9E21.png Fluttershy "happy to let you borrow mine" S9E21.png Rainbow Dash looking at the book cover S9E21.png Rainbow Dash skims through the book S9E21.png Rainbow Dash "destruction of temples" S9E21.png Rainbow Dash "more like a disaster!" S9E21.png Rainbow Dash notices Fluttershy is gone S9E21.png Rainbow Dash shocked at Fluttershy S9E21.png Rainbow "read the same series I did" S9E21.png Growing Up is Hard to Do Rainbow Dash apologizes to the CMC S9E22.png Rainbow Dash flies down to the CMC S9E22.png Miscellaneous Cloudominium MLP mobile game.jpg Rainbow Dash's House concept sketches.png Hubworld Equestrivia Challenge "Which awesome pony used to live here?".jpg